Welcome To The Freak Show
by ryki-chan
Summary: A series of short stories  one-shots . Each story has a varying degree of gore, blood, guts, sex, pain, and not meant for those with weak stomachs. Includes multiple pairings, and characters.  I have no clue what genre's to tag this as.
1. TongueTied Princes

**A/N:** Hi. So, if you're reading this, you probably already know what Belphegor, Fran and Rasiel look like. I don't want to go into detail about what they look like, since it's kinda annoying having to do that all the time! If you don't know, you can just Google their names with 'Reborn!' at the end, and it'll (more than likely) bring up their pictures. Belphegor, however, is in TYL, or ten-year-later form, so it's best to add that to your search. This one contains mild-gore, I guess.

**Characters**: Belphegor, Rasiel, Fran

**Beta**: Nikita

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I want to; this is purely written for self-satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Today was a special treat. Belphegor and Fran were celebrating Belphegor's birthday at a fancy hotel. They had reserved a V.I.P. booth, where both of them could sit alone and enjoy the food and the other's presence. It was a calm day, despite Belphegor's personality. For once he was behaving, and doing <em>exactly<em> what Fran had asked him to do. Fran thought it was odd, but found it cute, as well. A prince who does what a _frog_ tells him to do. Although Fran disliked the whole frog ordeal, and despised everything about it. Normally he would wear a frog hat that Belphegor dumped on him, and forced him to wear, but he had asked Bel if he could take it off for today, so he could look formal, and not stupid with the hat. To his surprise, Belphegor allowed him to take it off, which made Fran happy.

Varia birthday's weren't normally celebrated, but this one was special. Fran and Bel had a certain... relationship, to say the least. They weren't lovers, but they weren't just friends, either. Their relationship was complex, but simple. They knew what they were, but there wasn't a word for it. They were just... something! There was no word to describe their relationship.

Both of them were sitting in the fancy booth, that would normally cost an arm and a leg for any middle-class citizen, but due to them being _Mafia Assassins_, and Belphegor being a _prince_, it wasn't that difficult to obtain a room of this quality. They had already ordered their food, and was waiting for it's arrival.

Sitting in silence, Fran and Belphegor were sending mixed signals to each other, smiling here and there. Fran would just _barely_ smile, enough that only Belphegor could tell that he was, but nothing special. Bel, on the other hand, was actually _smiling_ to Fran. Not that creepy Cheshire grin he normally has planted on his face. A warm smile. It light Fran's cheeks up, causing them to turn a slight pink.

But, the atmosphere dropped a little when they were disturbed by the waiter with their food. They were happy to finally have some food, but something was off.

The waiter that was rolling their food to them looked _exactly_ like Belphegor. He rolled the cart carrying their food to them. He took off the silver coverings, and placed the food with care on their table. Bowing politely, he introduced himself.

"Usheshe, I'm Rasiel, and I'll be your wai-"

"You're kidding."

The atmosphere dropped dramatically. Belphegor was glaring at the look-a-like. While Fran eyed both of them with curiosity, matching up their features, and coming to the conclusion they either knew each other, or were related in some way.

Slamming his hands down onto the table, Belphegor stood up, knocking over his chair, glaring at the waiter. One of Bel's creepiest grins slowly crept onto his face. The other blond also grinned. Their grins matching identically.

But, before Fran could ask any questions, Bel threw the table away, as Rasiel pushed the cart away, and both of them began to wrestle. Throwing punches, kicking, biting, and pulling hair. Fran stood up in confusion and watched the two wrestle, roll, and wiggle on the floor. Both of them kept trying to get on top of the other to have the advantage, but as soon as they did, their positions where switched. The movements kept repeating.

Irritated at the two immature blonds, Fran summoned up an illusion of a giant, _heavy_ frog, and had it leap on them. When the frog faded into mist, Fran looked at both of the blonds, and smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled. His entire face looked like it came from a horror movie. One of those serial killers who just got a _brilliant_ idea.

* * *

><p>A few moments later- More like an hour or two, Belphegor groaned and shook his head, then looked around. He was laying on his stomach on the floor. He tried to move his arms, but realized that they tied <em>tightly<em> behind his back. He attempted to use his legs, but those, too, were tied tightly. Belphegor was unable to move, so he looked around the room to the best of his ability. He was oblivious to the mirror image in front of him, however.

The other blond also started to wake up, he was going the same movements Bel had _just_ done: checking his legs, his arms, and looking around. It took a few minutes for them to notice each other, but before they could laugh, or grin, something felt off for both of them.

They couldn't move their tongue.

Something tight was wrapped around their tongues, and they had no idea what it was. Well, not until they looked at the other and got the idea. Two pieces of strong, thin wood were clamped down on their tongues. Their tongues were as far out as they could go, and mind you, they had _long_ tongues. Both of the blonds looked like dogs in the middle of summer with their tongues hanging out like that. There was drool everywhere, as well. The carpet had dark spots from where their heads were previously rested, and they could feel the drool on their chins, some trails going down their neck.

"Ths isth uur thault!" Belphegor attempted to scream at Rasiel, but Rasiel just start snickering silently to himself.

Wiggling close to his brother, Belphegor bashed his forehead into the other blond. Causing him to bite down on his tongue, and groan.

"Thot that!" Rasiel closed his eyes behind his bangs, trying to hold back the tears of pain. Belphegor attempted a grin, and started snickering to himself as well.

Both of them were being immature, really. But, due to the fact they were tied up, there wasn't much they could do, without getting tired easily, or being in pain.

A few moments later, they heard a door click, and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Thran!" Belphegor looked happy to see the teal-haired boy, but Fran just looked at him as he walked up to the two blonds.

"Having fun, are we?" He sighed lightly, "Ne, senpai, how does it feel to be tied up?" Fran looked bored, and his voice was monotoned. Absolutely _no_ emotion came from the voice, which caused Bel to shiver slightly, and look confused. "I came to give you a small gift, and to express my gratitude to you for ruining our dinner."

He looked down on the two older males, and then leaned down, sitting on his heels. He pulled both of them closer to each other, then duct taped them to the floor, making sure they couldn't move, which caused them both to squirm, and spit out questions at him.

"This is my gift to you."

After he finally made sure neither male could move, he pulled out a hammer, and a nail. Then positioned the blonds so that their tongues were overlapping, much to their displeasure, and annoyance at feeling the other's tongue. But all their thoughts, whining, and complaints were silenced then they saw a long nail hovering over their tongues. The tip of the nails was touching Belphegor's tongue, and he closed his eyes, knowing what was to come, but not knowing _when_. Fran liked surprises, although he didn't express it much. He liked seeing the blonds to squirm, because they didn't know when he was going to do it.

Both blonds were shutting their eyes tightly, and tensing up.

"Senpai, and senpai's look-a-like, I'm not _really_ going to do it." He said in monotoned, but smiled slightly when both of them opened their hidden eyes, and relaxed a bit. Without a moment of hesitation, he slammed the hammer on the nail, piercing their tongues together in one motion. To make sure the nail stayed in place, he hit the head a few more times, before throwing the knife across the room with a satisfied look.

Both of them were screaming in pain, and their screams made Fran smile slightly more as he walked over, and leaned against a wall, watching the blood pour from their tongues a good distance away. If they tried to pull back in pain, it would end up ripping their tongues, which probably would be a stupid idea.

He walked back to the suffering blonds, and pulled out two rubber bands, and tied their bangs back, and watched as they glared at him, with tears in their eyes.

"You should thank me for taping you down like that, now you won't rip your tongues." He stayed there for a few minutes before leaving them there, and walking to the door. "And you should thank me for the 'tongue-stoppers', too." He opened the door, and looked back at them, who were glaring at him, to the best of their ability.

"I booked the room for a few nights, and told them not to disturb you. Have fun, senpai," Fran smiled again that the two, "and senpai-look-a-like." He quickly stepped out of the room, closing the door as he left. Leaving the two blonds there with a nail in their tongues.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. I love doing these kinds of stories. I may or may not have been turned on while writing this. So yeah, review~? :D


	2. The Prince And The King

**A/N**: It might be OOC in some places, and this might be a trigger to some people.

**Characters**: Belphegor, Rasiel

**Beta**: Louise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I want to. All characters involved belong to Amano.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a mission gone wrong. Belphegor was sent on a task to go look into details of a recent case. He had been doing his job in a somewhat intimidating way, but nonetheless still doing it. He confronted suspects and witnesses to scare them into telling him what they knew, and he would go investigate the new information he gained.<p>

After driving up to a small, abandoned warehouse, Belphegor took off the helmet he wore as he drove his motorcycle. It wasn't the most elegant and princely thing to drive, but it was one of the fastest vehicles he could use. It could cut through traffic, and drive between lanes, enabling him to go to his destination without worries. Plus, it was fun to drive it on the sidewalks, scaring the pedestrians that he passes.

Bel got off the motorcycle, and walked into the warehouse. He wasn't wearing his usual grin, because there was nothing fun about this place. Nothing at all. He stepped into the middle of the warehouse, and looked around. There were a large abundance of boxes, rusted machines, dusted with cobwebs as though it had not been disturbed in years.

There was a scratching noise behind one of the boxes. Curiously, Bel walked over to the source of the noise with his hands in his pockets, holding onto his knives just in case. He looked behind a box and noticed a dead cat being eaten by mice and rats, and grinned in relief that he didn't have to kill anyone. It wasn't really because he didn't want to, he loved to kill, but he was feeling incredibly lazy right now and just wanted to get this whole mission over with.

He turned around to go investigate other places, but was struck on the crown of his head by something, knocking him out, leading him to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ushesheshe."

* * *

><p>Belphegor's consciousness finally came around, however he was not fully aware of what was going on. He felt a slight pain in the palms of his hands, and attempted to move them, but was met with jolts of pain that shot throughout his arms, and body. He clenched his teeth, trying to pull them forward, yet he couldn't slide them free. Something had pierced through his hands, pinning them to a wall, or the floor. He finally opened his hidden eyes to find that he was lying on the floor.<p>

"Che." He looked around, trying to get a sense of what happened. He felt a throbbing sensation in his head, and made out that he was struck by a blunt object, causing him to lose consciousness. He turned his head to look around, but was shocked when he saw a pair of skinny legs in front of his view.

Looking up to see who it was, he was overcome by a sense of frustration and hate. It was someone he despised.

His own brother.

His brother, Rasiel, was looking down at him with a giant grin plastered on his face. Both of them mirrored each other, the only difference being their hairstyles.

Rasiel crouched down, and moved Belphegor's blond locks out of his face, a move that only angered Bel more.

"Ushesheshe, you're still as beautiful as ever, dear brother. However, this haircut is highly unsightly!" He moved his hand away from Bel's bangs, and set his hand on Bel's cheek. But, pulled his hand away quickly, when Bel tried to bite him, "Now, now, do you understand your position~? Usheshshe, being a feisty little prince will you get you nowhere."

He stood up to tower over Belphegor, each leg on either side of him, and then sat down on the blond prince, his butt on Bel's crotch. He rested one of his arms on his knee, and used the other to rest his head in his hand that was propped up on his knee.

"Scowling at me won't get you anywhere~" Bel's eyes were revealed to his older brother, but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was that his brother was here, on top of him, and holding him against his will. Of course he was going to scowl, anyone would in this situation.

Rasiel ran his finger across Belphegor's jaw line, down his neck, and brushed it against his collarbone, grinning when he felt Belphegor shiver under him. Rasiel, enjoying this moment, pulled Bel's shirt up to revealing his torso. He placed his cold hand on top of Bel's stomach, causing Bel to move away from the touch, and squirm, albeit in vain. Belphegor loathed the cold.

During their childhood, Rasiel had locked Belphegor out of their castle during the winter, nearly causing him to freeze to death. Not only that, but Rasiel's small pranks, including him shoving ice down Bel's pants (specifically in his underwear), throwing him in ice-cold water, dumping ice on him while he slept, amongst. Belphegor despised the cold because of Rasiel.

Rasiel slid his hand up the middle of Bel's torso, and stopping when his hand was between Bel's collarbones. His collarbones were one of his sensitive spots, and Rasiel knew that the best. Whenever he touched there, Bel would smack him and try to beat him up. Their childhood moments were the best.

He lightly slid his hand over his collarbones, and Bel's face tinted a slight red and he hit his head on the ground, trying to hold back his emotions. His breathing hitched, and he squirmed, trying to kick Rasiel off, and ended up knocking Rasiel over him a bit, by kneeing him in the back to the best of his ability. Rasiel sat back up with a grin planted on his face.

Reaching into his pocket, Rasiel pulled out one of his elegant knives, shaped identically like Belphegor's, and tapped it against Bel's cheek, "Usheshe, you still don't understand your position~?" He slid the knife down Bel's cheek, cutting the skin, and causing it to bleed.

That feeling Bel gets when he royal blood is spilt would usually allow him to go all-out, but for some odd reason, Bel didn't feel any different. Was it because someone with his own face, and who shared his blood was doing this to him? He didn't know, but the pain in his cheeks stung, and tickled as the blood spilled down his cheek.

Just as he opened his mouth to protest, Rasiel shoved something in his mouth. He covered Bel's mouth with his hand, so Bel wouldn't spit whatever he was forcing him to consume. Belphegor, naturally, tried to spit out whatever he was being forced to swallow, but to no avail due to his brother's hand covering the opening. Rasiel took his blade, reversed it and lightly slide it across Bel's neck, so that it wouldn't cut, but it would tickle. Rasiel watched Bel's Adam's apple bob slightly, trying to resist. He slid the back-side of the blade all over and smirked as Bel finally gave in and swallowed; his 'apple' bobbing, then going back to the position it was in before.

"That's a good boy~" Rasiel removed his hand from Bel's mouth, and watched Bel carefully, before flashing the biggest sneer ever. Belphegor's breathing started to quicken in short, small breaths, and his body temperature began to rise, not to mention Rasiel felt something hard under his butt. Rasiel was still sliding the knife over, and a light moan escaped from Bel's mouth.

"S-siel. What did you do to me!" He tried his best to glare at Rasiel, despite his position, and the weird feelings he was feeling.

"Oh~ Ushesheshe, nothing much, dear brother! I just gave you a sex drug~ it makes your senses rise for a while. Which means, we're going to have a bit of fun in a second~!" Rasiel took his knife, and placed it between Bel's collarbones, the sharp end digging into his skin, and pulled it down Bel's torso, cutting his shirt, as well as cutting him open. Bel clenched his jaw; trying to bite back any pained noise he makes as well as stifling a loud moan. The drug was really making him feel weird.

Rasiel made sure he didn't cut Bel too deeply, but just enough to let the red liquid escape. He stood up, and then positioned himself between Bel's legs. He was in a kneeling position, and he pulled Bel's legs over his. It was a good position for a sexual intercourse.

Running his hand down Bel's open wound, he smeared Bel's blood all over. The warm liquid felt great in Rasiel's cold hands. He even went as far as to lick Bel's blood off his own hands.

Bel felt sick, and weak. He hated this. Everything about this. However, thanks to the drug, he felt good, as well, incredibly good. Relaxing because of the drugs, he gave up trying to resist his brother. It felt too good for him. Feeling his blood leave his body, feeling cool air along warm hands massaging his torso, that feeling of cold metal cutting through his skin, he loved the sensations yet hated them all at the same time.

Grabbing the knife that was beside his brother, Rasiel slid it across Bel's exposed nipple, causing his brother to squirm slightly, and moan under the touch of the metal. He glided the blade down to Bel's hip bone, and dug it in, causing Bel to buck.

"Siel… stop it!" Rasiel only held his grin, and slide it down more, digging it into Bel's flesh, and cutting his pants in a sloppy manner. Getting slightly frustrated at the thickness of Bel's pants, and the difficulty it is to cut them, Rasiel decided to rip them, instead. Grabbing both ragged sides of the tear, he pulled them in opposite directions, and ripped them. This revealed Bel's hot-pink boxers, causing Bel to gasp at the sudden chill on his waist.

He tried to turn away from Rasiel, feeling embarrassed, yet this only leads to failure, causing his injuries to rip/open more. This movement also lead to the knife in his twin's hand to cut them even more. He tried pulling himself away from Rasiel using the knives, but again, that only worsened his injuries.

Placing his hand on Bel's bulge, Rasiel massaged it a bit. His tongue was sticking out and his grin still intact. Rasiel wanted to do this to Bel for years, and now he got his chance. It was all so perfect to him. He pulled Bel closer to him by his waist, and Bel let out an agonising groan, as the knives in his hands tore his flesh even more. By now, Rasiel was highly aroused and desperately wanted to fuck his brother, nevertheless he remained patient, as a king should be.

Rasiel took off his shirt, cape, then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slightly, but didn't do anything yet. He pulled, well ripped, Bel's pants off, and tore off his boxers with the knife. The only thing that was left on Bel's naked body was his boots. It was too much effort to take those damned things off.

"Ushesheshe~! Dear brother, how does it feel to have someone who shares your face and blood -a mirrored image- do this to you~? Not to mention a king! You should be honoured, Bel! This will be the last thing you get to do as well." Rasiel had no intentions of letting Bel live after this. He was going to kill Bel and then kill himself, so the two of them could be together forever. It was a stupid idea, but Rasiel wouldn't allow anyone to take his brother away from him.

Rasiel finally decided it was time to put his plan into action, as Bel looked at him with glazed-over eyes; an expression that he wouldn't normally wear which causing Rasiel's heart to jump and his face to blush profusely. His brother was just too cute right now.

He pushed down his briefs revealing his hardened penis, and inches closer to Bel. Rasiel really wasn't sure if he should do it or not. He was looking at Bel's penis, and finding it really cute, though it wasn't small. He sighed, and looked at his brother.

"If you don't want it to hurt then," he placed three of his fingers in front of Bel's mouth, "suck on my fingers, so I can 'lube' you up."

Bel licked the tip, and then Rasiel shoved his fingers into Bel's mouth, blushing harder as Belphegor moved his tongue between, and around his fingers. He waited until they were fully wet, before pulling them out of Bel's mouth. He was thankful Bel didn't bite him, though.

Moving his hand down to Bel's cute little butthole, he began to poke it, before slowly sliding a finger in. He watched as Bel closed his eyes tightly, and tensed up. Rasiel knew Belphegor needed a distraction, so he slapped Bel's stomach with his free hand, getting blood all over it. He then rubbed the blood all over Bel's dick. After that, he started pumping the shaft of Bel's dick, while pushing his finger deeper into his brother's butt.

Bel started moaning as his brother moved his hand up and down his penis, relaxing a bit yet taking into consideration his pain that was happening. He didn't really care about the sensations; he just wanted it to be done with. He hated what his brother was doing to him, and how the drugs affected him. All he knew is that he wanted it to be over with.

Rasiel continued, and started to push another finger in. Bel eyes opened, and widened, and he gasped slightly, and asked Rasiel to stop. Rasiel didn't stop, however, but started pumping Belphegor even more.

Sliding his fingers in and out of Bel so he could get used to it, Rasiel spat down there so that it would be more lubricated to a certain extent, and started pushing in his third finger. Bel tensed back up, arching his back, and wiggled because of the pain.

"It hurts!"

"Usheshe, of course it hurts~! It's your first time being bottom, isn't it? Don't worry; I'll make sure it won't hurt too much." Who was his kidding? He already cut his brother up a bit. If Bel could handle having his torso cut deeply, I'm sure he could handle being fucked by his brother.

Rasiel finally had all three fingers in, and began to stretch Bel's hole, moving his fingers in and out, listening to Bel's pants and moans. Bel's face would have been red, if it weren't for the loss of blood, but he was still breathing and that's all that matters.

"I'm going to put it in now~" Rasiel announced to Bel as he pulled out his fingers. He also moved his hand away from Bel's penis, and lifted up his brother. He got into a comfy position, and directed his penis to Bel's hole, and slowly inserted himself into his brother. Not minding that there was blood on his penis or anything. Using blood as a lube was a great idea.

Bel gasped, and arched his back even more, tensing up and everything, as he felt his brother stretch his backside, and enter him. Tears filled his eyes, and he forgot to breath. Rasiel hit him in the stomach causing him to inhale deeply.

"Ushesheshe, dear brother, don't forget to breathe!" Rasiel moved his hand away from his penis, and placed it on Bel's waist, pulling his brother closer to him, and pushing his penis into Bel more.

He leaned over his brother, and pulled out the knives in his hands, throwing them away from the two, and pulled his brother up and on him. All the blood that was on Bel, raced down his torso, and down on his brother, getting blood all over them, and their penises.

"Such a beautiful body, such a beautiful colour." Rasiel placed his head near Bel's chest, and listened to his heartbeat, as he slowly pushed Bel down on his penis a little more. He didn't insert himself completely into his brother, but he was in deep enough. He sat there with his arms wrapped around his brother, listening to Bel's heartbeat, waiting for Bel to get adjusted to having his brother him in. Bel had his wounded, bloody hands on Rasiel's shoulders, and was on sitting on his lap. His breathing was uneven and he was in a lot of pain. Inhaling sharply, he forced his older brother to look at him.

"Siel… I hate you." Tears rolled down Bel's cheeks. Despite his words, Bel kissed Rasiel. A deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance. After awhile, Rasiel pulled away, slightly at loss of breath, and began to pull Bel up, only to push him down on his penis again. Bel helped Rasiel by using his legs and rocking up and down on his brother.

Bel pushed down Rasiel, and took control himself. Lifting himself up off his brother slightly, then pushing himself back down, riding his brother with elegance. Blood was spilling everywhere, splattering all over the place and all over each other. However, from the royal twins', it was a masterpiece. Both of them loved the rich colour of blood, and both of them were basking this moment.

A few more moments passed of their sweet intercourse. They had switched positions, too. Bel was on all fours, as his brother was on his knees, thrusting himself into Bel. A cacophony of sounds filled the air, both pleasure and pain oozed out of the pair. Every time Rasiel hit that sweet spot, Bel was let out a sweet sound of pleasure.

During the whole affair, both Rasiel and Bel had scratched, punched, and bruised the other. It was a violent, but sweet.

And after a while, Rasiel came inside Belphegor, but didn't stop. Rasiel wanted more; more of his brother. He wanted to break him.

They went on for hours. Honestly, Bel was getting tired and begged Rasiel to stop, yet he kept going, not once pulling out. He kept his penis inside his brother, and continued to thrust in him, despite coming inside his brother so many times before.

Their positions switched to the original positions. Bel laying on his back, and Rasiel thrusting in him, but this was the final round. Rasiel slid his hands up Bel's torso while he was thrusting him. He wrapped his hands around Bel's neck, gripping it slightly, making it harder for Bel to breathe. He proceeded to clamp down tighter. Bel was clawing at his brother's arms, trying to get Rasiel's hands away from his neck, begging him to let him go, to let him breathe. However Rasiel held on tightly to his brother's neck and with his last thrust, Rasiel came one last time in Bel.

Bel, using the last of his strength, lifted his arm to Rasiel's face. Tears were running down his bloodied face, as he mouthed three words, which caused Rasiel's heart to ache. All life that was left in Bel, left him in one final breath, and his arms dropped to the floor.

Rasiel let out a pained scream, and held onto his brother's body, crying. He pulled out of his brother, but still held onto his lifeless body, holding it close to him, hugging it with all his strength.

He did it.

He got what he wanted.

And he killed his brother.

Now all that was left was to kill himself.

He pressed his lips up to his brother's, and sobbed loudly, holding his brother's head next to his.

He grabbed the knife that was near him after setting his brother gently down on the ground. He held the knife up to his wrists, and pressed down as hard as he could, gliding the blade across his skin; cutting his wrist open. He repeated this action to his other wrist, and then rested next to his brother, embracing him tightly. He cried to himself. He cried himself to his last sleep. The blood left his body, merging with his brother's beautiful blood, and he closed his eyes and cried.

He clung onto the last words his brother said to him.

All life left him a few painful moments later, and the two blonds laid there in puddles of red. One final tear leaving his eye. As the lay pained, but yet strangely euphoric, expressions graced their faces.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oh my God, I bet you didn't expect that, huh? c: I'm not good at 'smut' scenes, so I'm sorry if I rushed through it with little details. I really can't smut, but I tried my best! I really love this oneshot, although it was painful to write in some occassions. I'm sorry for the OOC, and the princest! It wasn't originally going to be Rasiel, and Bel, and as fucked up as it was, but I like how it came out.

Review it please!


End file.
